Just A Glance
by madmanmordo
Summary: Arya meets Seth. Everything changes now.


_Upon meeting you, I felt that I should be with you always._

* * *

><p>Running with the speed of light, Arya jumped over all obstacles and avoided ruining her hair by ducking when branches brushed passed her. She smiled to herself and flung herself across a small river, landing with grace on the other side. "Let's see…what is there to eat around here…" she muttered to herself, tiptoeing when she finally came across a deer. It wasn't what she was used to, but it would do for now. Her lips curled into a snarl as she pounced on the defenseless creature, puncturing its neck with her teeth. A few moments later, and Arya dropped the carcass on the ground, wiping the corners of her mouth daintily. She was still hungry. Sighing in frustration, she began to hunt again and then that was when she saw it. It looked like a dog? It was much too big to be a dog, maybe it was a bear and this excited Arya; it had been a while since she fed on a bear. The carnivores always tasted better. Just as she was about to commence her hunting, the creature twirled and they connected gazes. She froze. Its eyes…it was nothing like that of an animal's. It was too…sentient. Smart. It bared its teeth at her and she stood straight. She put her hands up—a sign of peace on her part and the animal calmed its demeanor. "What… are you?" Arya questioned, slowly taking a step towards it. This was a mistake for when she moved in; the creature flung itself into the shadows of the trees and Arya's expression fell. "I'm a werewolf." She heard someone call out and she tensed up. The bushes rattled as someone came through and her eyes widened. It was a boy, no—scratch that—it was a <em>man.<em> Something inside of Arya heated up and she realized it was right there, underneath her belly and she caught herself. She stood up straighter and watched him with curious, guarded eyes. The man smiled at her and she fought the smile that threatened to pass her lips. He was shirtless, clad in only shorts and his hair was short, he was also barefoot. He took a step towards her and Arya nearly hissed. Instead of rolling his eyes or grimacing at her, he smiled crookedly, "I'm Seth Clearwater. Who might you be?"

Arya licked her lips. There it was again—the fire beneath her belly. She realized what it was. _Lust. Attraction._ She'd read about these emotions in books, having never experiencing them herself. And it felt wonderful. She shook her head and said as calmly as she could muster, "My name is Arya Acula. I'm a vamp—"

"I knew that much. I could smell you, you know." He cut in, still beaming at her and Arya's stomach fell. Why did he have such an effect on her? She chewed on her lower lip and breathed in. The Cullens had told her werewolves reeked of wet dog, only 10 times worse. But all Arya could smell was…sunlight. Her pretty little face twisted into a pout and she heard him chuckle. "I know, I know, I smell really bad to you."

She shook her head and took step in his direction, surprised when he didn't move or object. "No…actually," she began, taking a step with each word she said until she was up close to him. He easily towered over her and she felt small, inferior for a minute before his face lit up. "You smell of…" she leaned in, encouraged when he didn't show any signs of hesitation. She took in a big whiff and sighed softly, "sunlight..."

He shuffled his feet and her gaze shot up to look at his face. His lips looked so appealing, Arya nearly leaned up and she stopped herself, blinking. His lips were slightly parted, breathing lightly. She could hear everything, right down to his lips brushing against each other and the knot in her stomach twisted uncomfortably. "Sunlight, eh?" he whispered, peering down at her. Arya gasped and could no longer detain herself. She leaned up, her hands finding his hair, nestling themselves into place as her fingers twisted and pulled him down, hoping he wouldn't push her away. When he didn't, she grew bold. The fire beneath her belly grew worse as she found his lips, and he tasted so good it hurt. Her cold lips molded around his heated ones and she twisted her head, tentatively asking for more. He obliged and she nearly moaned. His tongue met hers and she flicked it against his, kissing him with much more intensity. His hands slithered down her back and suddenly pulled her close, bowing her body towards his. Everywhere he touched, she was lit on fire. He was everywhere. Too soon, the kiss was over and if she could blush, she would be red as a tomato. She had just met this man and already she was kissing him. Instead of making her feel bad, Seth laughed, his arms still wrapped around her, "Well, you sure know how to make a good first impression."


End file.
